Demons
by JenLea
Summary: Everyone has something they'd like to hide. Yet, when the truth is finally revealed, how do loved ones cope? Trish is about to find out. TWOSHOT DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Demons

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- The adoption announcement wording actually exists. I found it on a website. This is based off a conversation I had with Rachel tonight on demons, things you don't want people to EVER know about. Thanks to her for allowing me to bounce ideas around! Yes, I'm experimenting with a new pairing! It's a Carlito/Trish!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trisha?" His deep voice echoed through the old house. "Where are you?" Carlos Colon stood up, preparing to search for his new wife. Where could she be?

"In here!" she exclaimed, glancing down from the attic. "I thought those old boxes could work up here. Bring them up!" Cursing softly in Spanish, he moved the boxes into the attic.

The attic was clean, surprisingly. Carlos was shocked. Most attics were filthy, covered in years of dust and grime.

"Can you help me find our wedding album?" she asked, sitting down. "I want it where I can find it!" Carlos rolled his eyes, ripping the box open.

Lying on the top of the box was a bundle of letters, tied with a silky black ribbon. Carlos was intrigued. What were they? Why had he never seen them before?

Untying the ribbon, he opened the first letter. He knew he was invading his wife's privacy and yet, he had to find out.

_Dear Trish,_

_Carys said her first word this morning. It was Mama. Diane couldn't stop grinning. It made her so happy! _

_At her last doctor's appointment, Carys weighed a healthy twenty pounds! Can you believe she used to be our four-pound Monkey? _

_Last week, she went on her first plane ride to visit Great-Gramma Ruth. You don't know how happy my grandmother was to see her! Carys couldn't stop smiling._

_Once again, Diane and I cannot thank you enough for your gift. Carys is the light of our life. We honestly cannot imagine our lives without her. She makes us whole. _

_Thank you,_

_Jack_

Jack? Who was Jack? What about Carys or Diane? Was Trish hiding something from him? Would she do that?

"What's that?" she asked, pulling her hair into a long ponytail.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, pulling up a piece of pink cardboard.

_BIG SISTER TEGAN IS PROUD TO ANNOUNCE_

_THE ADOPTION OF HER NEW LITTLE SISTER_

_CARYS ANGEL_

_BORN ON JUNE 17TH, 2004 _

_AND_

_WELCOMED HOME ON JUNE 30TH, 2004_

_PROUD PARENTS: JACK AND DIANE FISHER_

"Honey?" Carlos asked. Trish stifled a yawn. "Who are Jack and Diane Fisher?"

"Friends of the family," she muttered. Carlos glanced up. She was acting very odd. What was it? Was she hiding something from him?

"Tell me the truth," he murmured, finding a picture folded in half. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded it.

It was a picture of Trish, taken in a hospital bed. She held a baby. Behind her, a woman stood, holding a pink blanket. A date stamp in the corner read 6/17/04.

Carlos was beyond confused. Did his wife have a daughter? Why hadn't she told him? Who was the father? Why were there so many unanswered questions?

"My daughter, or should I say _was _my daughter," Trish muttered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Carlos gently wrapped his arms around her. "I was raped, got pregnant and put her up for adoption,"

"Who was he?" Carlos asked, struggling to keep calm. He loved Trish and nothing would change that. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't told him. He wouldn't have loved her any less.

"It was," she stammered, shaking violently. "It was Tomko,"

"He's not in jail," Carlos murmured. Trish sighed.

"I don't expect him to. He was acquitted due to lack of evidence. Apparently, my testimony and DNA evidence wasn't enough because he had found three people to say I was drunk that night," she murmured. "I couldn't live with a reminder and yet, I couldn't kill her. I gave her to a wonderful couple with a little girl, a dog and a white picket fence,"

Carlos closed his eyes, struggling to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't believe what he was being told. He loved his wife. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her.

"I'll be back," he muttered, shoving on his black leather jacket and black leather gloves. "I need to clear my mind,"

Carlos drove mindlessly, unaware of time, place or situation. He had to clear his mind. He wanted so badly to hurt the man who had hurt his wife.

What could he do? He had never seen Trish look like that, so hollow. He had to help her.

He knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Demons

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed, cleaning up. She hated cleaning, but since she was seven months into a twin pregnancy, it was a compulsion she couldn't control.

"Frankie, Leo, your daddy is a slob," she murmured, struggling to clean up the huge stacks of paper. "Why?"

It was a relief to be pregnant and know she was keeping the babies. She was eagerly awaiting the birth of her son and daughter. Francesca Marie and Leonardo Michael were wanted. The nursery was prepared.

They were just waiting.

"Why does he have this article?" Trish murmured, picking up a yellowed article. Flopping down on their waterbed, she began to read.

_Local Man found murdered_

_Travis Tomko was found murdered late Tuesday night, beaten to death. There are no clues to his murder other than a silver cross in his hand._

Silver cross? Putting a hand to her mouth, Trish gasped. Carlos had lost his silver cross, or so he told her. Could he have killed Tomko?

No that wasn't a possibility. She would have known if she was sleeping with a murderer. She wasn't eight months pregnant with a killer's babies. She couldn't be.

Curling up in a fetal position, she couldn't help but try and concentrate on her babies' movement. It was keeping her calm. It was keeping her mind from wandering.

She heard him before she saw him. Closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to find out she was having twins with a murderer.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled. She heard Carlos curse angrily in Spanish. She sighed. What or who was he cursing at?

"You know, don't you?" he asked. She sat up, unsure if she should answer. "You know what I did to that rotten Scumbag,"

"You killed him," she murmured, unable to believe she was having babies with a killer. "You killed him," Carlos gently stroked her cheek. She pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Patricia, he hurt you." Carlos muttered, his voice getting choked with tears. "He ruined you. I couldn't let him not pay,"

"You took a life!" she roared, reaching for something, anything to throw. She began to sob, collapsing against her husband's chest. "I don't care how much of a bastard he was. You took a life!"

Carlos sighed, taking a deep breath. He had to keep Trish calm. She was too pregnant to get this overexcited.

"I was wrong, and it haunts me every single day. I was so angry for the way he hurt you. He took part of your soul. Yes, I killed him, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I love you, and I couldn't stand the thought of you hurting,"

Trish watched him gently run his index finger across her belly. She shivered, feeling the love emanating from his touch. What did it mean? Was he a cold-blooded killer? Was he just a concerned husband looking out for his wife?

How could she know her husband well and yet not really know him at all? The question defied answers. She hadn't known Carlos could kill someone.

Feeling his tears soak her maternity blouse, she inhaled deeply. He loved her. She could feel it, coming through every pore in his body. She was angry, but she still loved him.

Killing Tomko was his demon. It haunted him daily. Gazing into his eyes, she could see it. His brown eyes were tinged with shame. His brown eyes were tinged with pain, but mostly they were tinged with fear. It was as if he was afraid someone would find out what he had done.

Then, Trish understood. For her, living with the knowledge she had been raped was enough to drive her mad. She would pass people on the street, wondering if it was obvious. She wondered if they were avoiding her because of what happened.

"Carlos, I'm not angry," she murmured. "I vowed to love and cherish you, through it all. It's our secret." He sniffled. "Frankie just kicked Leo in the head," He smirked.

Deep in her heart, she knew her husband wasn't perfect. Deep in her heart, she knew he was a killer.

However, deep in her heart, she knew she could never turn him in.

Despite her demons, she still managed to love him and despite his demons, he still managed to love her.

THE END


End file.
